


Wish I Was There

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [75]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Absence, Circumloquacious Spock, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock has given his report. There's no reason to continue the call. Is there?





	Wish I Was There

“Thank you for the thorough report.”

On the monitor Spock nodded and Jim waited to see if that was all.

“Might I enquire about the ship?”

“Functioning well,” Jim assured.

He nodded again vaguely.

“And the crew?”

“Also functioning well.”

Spock hesitated.

“No problems? Complaints?”

“None.” Jim smiled. “No-one’s taking advantage of your absence to play up.”

“Not even the doctor?” Spock asked immediately.

Jim laughed.

“No.” He paused. “If anything he’s subdued.”

There was silence a moment.

“He is too often at the mercy of his emotions.”

“Perhaps that’s something you might help him with?”

“Indeed I might Captain.”


End file.
